Behind the curtains that went down
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: In which Wilson is a panic gay, avoid to look depper in himself and not deal with feelings. This was inspired of a comic made by rotten-dan in Tumblr, check them out they're cool.


**This is a gift for rotten-dan for friendship day, here you go my friend have some gay. (you put me deep in this fandom so yeah)**

* * *

_No even science can help him_

Here's the thing about Wilson, he doesn't do feelings.

He's a man of logic, he bends his brain to try and find sense of the challenge that come to get him, his mind was his armor, the support he need when everything goes to hard, that's the only thing that has help him to survive in this wacky world he was put in.

You can put him some spare parts a rock and some twigs and could built an army, a wall and if he's lucky a good hat.

But feeling and emotions? No thank you.

They were things that you can't understand easily, you can't pull them apart and assume their function, he can't just put and off switch if he feel sad or lost, he can't mix the bad and make them good.

Emotions were a fragile thing and he doesn't like to deal with them, he barely can with his, how he was supposed to deal with other people, that's why it's hard sometimes to interact with.

Like the first time he found Wendy talking to her sister in the deep woods, the camp they manage to get, the winter was hard and ugly, Willow was close to beat it to many times and Webber found by accident a pig village, witch lead to Woodie and Wilson come to the rescue.

So yeah, it hadn't been easy.

He was looking for more flints cause they were almost out when he hear a sob, at first he thought it was a cat but as he got closer he recognize the dirty blonde hair with the bright red flower that's always attached to it.

In front of the girl was Abigail, a mirror of her and the unspoken 3 child that live in the camp (even if sometimes she wasn't really _there_, they manage to make her part of the little weird family, Webber always try to put flower crowns in her head and Wes give Wendy two balloons instead of one)

Wendy rarely smiles but in those kind of moment, one can be seen dancing in her face.

It look like they were singing a familiar song as Wendy eyes fill with tears and her sister try to reach for her hand, a private moment and he was stepping on it, he try to leave but a false step lead him to break a twig which lead to make himself present to which the girls notice and this lead to messy apologize, which lead a pair of dead eyes and then more tears cause even if the little kid was almost colder that ice most of the time and her eyes cant drill you in the spot, she was still a kid and she had lost her other half, she knows sorrow and lost to well.

And what does Wilson do?

He ran.

He found Wes half way his scape and without preview warning grab him and lead him to the girl to give her comfort; he care, he truly does but like he said he doesn't deal with emotion for the same reason you don't try to go and fight a beefalo with little food in you.

Because is a bad idea.

So, when Wigfrig came all jumpy and a huge smile in her freckle face, Wilson knew he was doom for the start.

The play wasn't hard to do, the story was actually pretty good and the plot twist caught him by surprise but he wasn't gonna tell that to the red head, she tend to get cocky with pride about her scripts but Wickerbottom had help her too, so it was really interesting seen the mix these two had created.

But the moment he notices Wes was one of the main protagonists along with him; which also was worth mentioning where a couple, he felt his hands gone sweaty.

Cause here's the thing; he doesn't do feelings, romance even less but that doesn't mean he doesn't acknowledge them.

Wes was by far the embodiment of "watch out for the quiet one" he was truly a surprise box with legs and Wilson find him fascinating, the mime always find a way to impress him every day from for something simple as him doing balloon figures and entertaining the gang with ease as something big as being so expressive without saying a single word.

After an hour of the two leaders of the play putting out together Wilson custom; most of it was his hair, he found himself in stage practicing his line as he tries hard to not notice the other guy presence.

Fate is a bitch and lucky wasn't on his side, the next thing he knows he was being swung in Wes arms and his face was so close, Wilson swear he saw stars surrounding him and a big lump was installed in his throat as the other got closer and their nose touched together.

2 seconds later he was facing the girls cheering them on and congratulating them for the good work, _right_, this was a play, it wasn't _real._

He felt like a ragdoll as he was swung again for the next scene an this time he braise himself for kiss, but instead he just felt the soft texture of a glove as Wes kiss his thumb and then smile at him like nothing happen.

In the distant he could hear Wigfrig scolding Willow for messing with their script and Wickerbottom walking to the stage for her scene but those where distant noises, his heart was tumbling away of how fast and loud was going and the ghost of a soft texture was dancing in his lips, he could actually cook and egg in his face of how hot he was.

This was bad.

He felt a hand in his shoulder and a pair of worry eyes found his, the mime made a gesture with his other hand 'you ok?'

It was a simple gesture, something that anyone in the gang would do; cause au contrary of popular opinion, everyone watches for everyone back, they may be walking disasters, but they only have each other.

But this was Wes, sweet, quiet and 'I'm going to adopt this little monster even if it kills me' Wes, he was everything Wilson don't get, that fear to explore and see what's inside, Wes was something that he's not sure he's ready yet.

So, what does Wilson do?

He ran.

* * *

**Ok in my defense this was supposed to be a on page short, how did it end like this.**

**one of my headcanon is that Wilson is asexual and so by end he's no interested in romance or other derivation. So, he's really left in the dark when it come to deal with mushy stuff.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**I may write something in the future, but we'll see.**

**Also if you guy see grammar errors please tell me, English is not my first and word can be mean and no tell you things.**


End file.
